mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
My Time at Portia Wiki:Layout/Item
The following is the standard layout for Item pages. __TOC__ Instructions #Please read the best practices before creating a new item page. #When you're ready to create a new item page, you can copy the code from this section (abbreviated) or this section (full) and use the parts of it that apply to the item in question. #If you need additional help on how to correctly use this layout, check out the full layout with commentary here. Best practices Infobox Fill in all of the relevant fields in the page's infobox. Include links to other pages wherever possible. When there is a list of items, use a single forced line break after each list item. (See "source" in the following example.) }} For more information on how to use an item infobox, visit Template:Infobox item. Section headings An item page generally should have three main sections: Obtaining, Usage, and Gallery. *'Obtaining' should not have subsections; instead, start a new paragraph for each new method of obtaining the item. If there is no known way of obtaining the item, make a note of that in the section. *'Usage' should include subsections for each of the different ways the item can be used. Valid subsection names include, in this order: Mission, Craft, Furniture, Donate, and Gift. If there is no known way of using the item, make a note of that in the section. **The Craft subsection should include further subsections for each different type of crafting station. Valid subsection names include, in this order: Worktable, Assembly Station, Furnace, Woodcutter, Grinder, and Factory. *'Gallery' should include all additional images related to the item, not including the infobox image. Include this section even if there are currently no additional images. **The first image in the gallery should show the item with its default coloring in clear daylight or indoor lighting. **If the item can be dyed with Pigments, include an image displaying the item and the user interface that appears when dyeing the item. **If the item can be interacted with, include an image of the player and/or NPC interacting with the item. Tables The full layout includes several tables for the purpose of displaying crafting, purchasing, and other data. *You can add additional rows to the tables as needed. Be sure to maintain the formatting of the tables as outlined by the layout. *The table used in the Gift section is generated through the use of the template Pref4. For more information, view the template's documentation here. Inserting data The most important part of an item page is the unique information that describes the item. Keep these guidelines in mind: *Look for text that is in ALL CAPS. This usually represents a place where you will need to fill in information about the item. ** Copper Bar can be used to WHAT and WHAT. *The magic word "PAGENAME" automatically inserts the name of the page wherever it is used; you do not need to replace it with the item name unless doing so is necessary for information to display correctly. ** can be crafted in a Stone Furnace. *Insert a brief summary of the item's usage between the infobox and the Table of Contents. ** Carbon Steel Bar is a crafting material that the player can use for crafting other items and gifting. *The word "MATERIAL" refers to an item that can be used to craft something else. ** MATERIAL NAME *When identifying a form of currency, it is typically appropriate to use a currency icon template. **Template:G = **Template:Disc = **Template:B = Standard layout (abbreviated, without comments) |image= .png |description= |type= |use= |source= |gift= |buy= |sell= }} __TOC__ Obtaining Usage Mission Commission Equip Trade Construction Consume Craft Worktable Assembly Station CRAFTING STATION NAME COOKING STATION NAME Recovery Machine Recycling Machine Factory Furniture Donate Gift Gallery Standard layout (full, without comments) |image= .png |description= |type= |use= |source= |buy= |sell= }} is a TYPE item that can be used to WHAT, WHAT, and WHAT. __TOC__ Obtaining can be purchased at the following shop(s): can be gathered from the following locations: *Gathered from WHERE/WHAT *Logged from WHERE/WHAT *Mined from WHERE/WHAT is commonly dropped by MONSTER NAME. DESCRIBE. can be looted from RUIN NAME. DESCRIBE. can be crafted using the Worktable: can be crafted using the Assembly Station: can be crafted using the following crafting station(s): can be recovered using a Recovery Machine: can be obtained as a product of recycling the following item(s): Usage can be used in USAGE TYPE, USAGE TYPE, and USAGE TYPE. Mission can be used during the course of the following mission(s): *MISSION *MISSION *MISSION Commission is occasionally requested on the Commissions Board. Equip is a tool that the player can use to WHAT. DESCRIBE. is a weapon that the player can use in combat. DESCRIBE. is a clothing item that can be equipped in the player's WHICH slot. DESCRIBE. The player can revise its stats by bringing it to Carol's Sewing Machine, along with ### ITEM for the revision. is an accessory item that can be equipped in one of the player's three accessory slots. Trade can be traded at SHOP in exchange for WHAT. Construction is required when ordering the construction of WHAT at A&G Construction. Consume can be consumed by the player for EFFECT. Craft Worktable is a required ingredient when crafting the following item(s): Assembly Station is a required ingredient when crafting the following item(s): CRAFTING STATION NAME is a required ingredient when crafting the following item(s): COOKING STATION NAME can be used when crafting the following item(s): Recovery Machine is a required piece of the relic RELIC NAME: Recycling Machine can be placed in the Recycling Machine to produce the following item(s): Factory is a required ingredient when crafting the following item(s): Furniture can be used to decorate the OUTDOOR/INDOOR/FLOORING/WALLS/FARM of the player's Workshop. It takes up THIS MUCH space. Once it has been placed, it provides THIS BONUS to the player. When is placed in the player's Workshop, there is a chance that one or more NPCs will view it each day. Each time an NPC views , the player gains a 20-30 Relationship bonus with that NPC. Donate can be donated to the Portia Museum as a DONATION TYPE. When donated, the player earns Reputation +###. Gift can be given as a gift to other characters. is a universally LOVED/LIKED/NEUTRAL/DISLIKED/HATED gift. Gallery Standard layout (full, with comments) |image= .png |description= |type= |use= |source= |buy= |sell= }} __TOC__ Obtaining Usage Gallery